Variable Fighter VF-4
Series: Macross Name: Variable fighter 4 (VF-4) "Lightning III" Model: VF-4 Variants: VF-X4 (Prototype) 35% VF-1 parts VF-4B (Dual seat type) VF-4C (Atmosphere use convertible type) VF-4D (Aircraft carrier based, convertible type) VF-4S (Earth atmosphere type for marines use only) VF-4SL (Anti-warship; Attacker; Interceptor) VF-4G (Version in service in 2047) Pilots: New united government pilots Modes: Fighter mode GERWALK mode (without arms or arms in VF-4 SL) Battleroid mode Creator: Stomwell/Bellcom and Shinnakasu industries Allegiance: UN Spacy. The VF- 4 "lightning III" development began in 2009, presented as the successor of VF-1 "Valkyrie", being the nex generation variable fighter. Some test flights were taken in 2010 on the prototypes VF-X4, Hikaru ichijo is known to have piloted some of this prototypees, this fighter shared a lot of traits with the valkyrie specially since 35% of the prototype was made of VF-1 parts. The first mass-produced were ready by 2012 being delivered to some of the squads that would go with the Megaroad 01, includind Skull squad members. Production of this ships would continue until 2030, when it would be replaced by the VF-11 "Thunderbolt", as the VF-4 had completely replaced the VF-1 in 2020. Its engines were a pair of thermonuclear turbine engines, two dimensional space nuzzles and High maneuverability Vernier thrusters. Its armament would be equal to that of his predecessor. The VF-4 was a litlle bigger than the VF-1, as its dimension in fighter mode were: Length 14.98m; Wingspan 14.28m; Height 3.7 m. Its cruiser speed was Mach 3.1. As its predecessor it could also be equipped with a Fast pack. There were multiple variants of the VF-4's one of them being active in 2046, some of them being used only inside the planets atmospheres, other used in space out of the variants, there are two that are worth remembering. VF-4SL and VF-4G AS mentioned before i think this two variants of the VF-4 that would deserve an special explanation. The first one of this two is theVF-4SL. Two ghanges in then engine are that it is equipped with thermonuclear fusion-plasma air-reaction mass intermis turbofan engines, instead of the normal from the model and also three dimensional space nuzzles instead if two dimensional ones, this gave the ship more speed and mauverability. Its defense and armament are improved with the "Energy converter armor SWAG system". When Transformed into GERWALK mode it is armless and handless and it can't transform into battleroid mode. This model is used as an interceptor and Antiship fighter and is the favourite model of the Air force inside the atmosphere until replaced by the VF-11 and the VF-17 "Nightmare". The VF-G was a variant active in 2047, it was equipped with an extra laser beam antiaircaft mounted in the head of the battleroid or the upper fuselage of the GERWALK mode, it had a 360ª rotatory capacity horizontally and 90º vertically. Gerwalk and battleroid modes As this two modes were pretty much the same as in the VF-1 with the exception of the VF-4SL, i´m just going to show you some photos. Category:robots Category:SDF Macross Category:variable weapons